


Hunger

by Lyt



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Art, Gen, Traditional Media, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyt/pseuds/Lyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt has to eat, too. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/gifts).



> hey!  
> i'm super bad at titles. or summaries. or drawing...  
> well, hope you like it anyways! ~  
> p.s.: sorry for the inconvenience, i really hope it's uploaded now ^^' *hides forever*

 


End file.
